Zelren's Truth or Dare
by Zelren
Summary: Another Truth or Dare . . . what can we say?


Disclaimer - We hereby disclaim . . . All the Harry Potter characters that were used in the writing of this fic. However . . . we do own the little black ball that changes colour. I want one! Zel  
  
A/N - Hey guys. We know the whole Harry Potter, truth or dare, thing has been done many times, but we wanted to have a go at it too. I think you should know who is in the room for this fic, as some of them aren't really mentioned for a while:  
  
Harry  
  
Ron  
  
Dean  
  
Seamus  
  
Lee  
  
Fred  
  
George  
  
Neville  
  
Hermione  
  
Parvati  
  
Lavender  
  
Anjelina  
  
Katie  
  
Alicia  
  
Ginny  
  
Chapter One  
  
Fred jumped on one of the tables in the Gryffindor commonroom and shouted out,  
  
"Truth or Dare!"  
  
Everyone looked at him in surprise. Harry and Hermione grinned, but Katie asked,  
  
"What is 'Truth or Dare'?"  
  
George laughed, "Well, I guess we have a volunteer to go first."  
  
After explaining the rules to the rest of the group, Fred pulled out a little black ball and threw it to Katie. She was a part of the circle they had made and was sitting opposite Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Alright, who is going to ask me a question?" Katie still didn't quite understand the rules of the game.  
  
"First you have to say wether you want truth or dare, Katie, and then someone will ask you a question, or give you a dare."  
  
Katie nodded, "Truth then."  
  
Dean decided that he would ask the first question, since no-one else was going to, "Katie, who do you like out of all the boys in this room?"  
  
"Umm . . ." Katie flushed, "I don't really like anyone in here." The ball in her hands started to flash red; she looked at it in surprise.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other then started laughing, "Oh no, you can't lie. Naughty naughty. The ball flashes red if you are lying and blue when you are telling the truth. Want to have another go at it?"  
  
"Well ok then," Katie was resigned to tell them, "I . . . I like Lee."  
  
Lee sat there for a few minutes without moving, or blinking . . . or breathing. He wasn't expecting her to like 'him'. They were so different; he never actually thought he had a chance with her. Katie tossed the little ball to Harry. He caught it and before she could say anything he grinned and said,  
  
"Dare"  
  
Everyone cheered, Lavender whistled.  
  
"Alright then, I dare you to kiss. . ." Katie looked around and he eyes fell on, "Anjelina!"  
  
Harry just shrugged and crawled over to where Anjelina sat and kneeled in front of her. Then he lent his face in towards hers and their lips met for a brief second. No-one noticed how Hermione was glaring at them. When Harry went back to where he was sitting, next to Hermione, she whispered something in his ear. She frowned, but he nodded. Anjelina met his eyes and she smiled at him, he never smiled back.  
  
Harry threw the ball to Parvati.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Why did you go out with Draco?"  
  
"Well," Parvati paused, but she couldn't help telling them, she was holding a truth ball, "He was voted 'Hogwarts Sexiest Male Student' and the person I really like probably wouldn't be interested."  
  
Ron turned slightly green when he saw who she was looking at when she said the last part of her reason. Lavender. No-one else appeared to notice, but there was a knowing grin on Fred's face.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Hogwarts Sexiest Student? How does that work?"  
  
"Well, all the girls, from all the houses vote . . . and yeah." Hermione blushed as she trailed off.  
  
Seamus snorted, "Yeah, Malfoy probably paid all the Slytherin girls to vote for him."  
  
"No," Ginny shook her head, "He IS pretty cute, I don't blame them for voting for him."  
  
"You forgot to mention dreamy."  
  
"And hot!"  
  
"He is some serious eye candy."  
  
The boys all shook their heads at the girls behaviour, "I cannot believe you just said that. Do you really want us to puke?"  
  
Parvati threw the ball to Ron, who was looking rather angry at his sister for thinking his worst enemy was 'cute'. He totally missed the ball, but it hit him in the face so he caught it anyway.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Have you ever voted on the sexiest girl?" Parvati was coy.  
  
"No, as if we would waste time on that!" Ron was indignant in his reply.  
  
"Don't worry," Hermione butted in, seeing the looks on her friends faces, "It did take them three years to figure out I was a girl."  
  
Everyone smiled at the memory, Harry put his arm around her and whispered an apology in her ear. For that comment however, Ron passed the ball to her.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Name the top five boys," Seeing her momentary confusion he added, "The top five list of Hogwarts sexiest!"  
  
"Alright, number one was of course - Draco Malfoy. Second was none other than our own Harry Potter," She was interrupted by shouts and cheers, "Third was Dean Thomas . . . please be quiet while I am speaking! Fourth was Cedric Diggory and fifth was a ravenclaw, Anthony Craig."  
  
The ball turned from blue to black when she threw it to Neville.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Um," He looked at the ball in his hands, "Do I really have to choose?"  
  
"No" Fred and George chorused grinning like idiots, "But if you don't, you do both!"  
  
"Truth"  
  
Hermione thought about what she had seen that night, and nearly all the time he was with them.  
  
"Do you 'like' Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah, Gins one of my best friends." The ball turned green.  
  
"Why is it green? I thought it only had two colours!" Anjelina said haughtily.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well red for lies, blue for truth, green means not the full truth. . . . Or something like that." George shrugged.  
  
"And Anjelina, blue, red and black is three, not two." Hermione sneered.  
  
"Come on Neville, we want to know the truth!" Well, Ginny did at least.  
  
"Yes." Neville whispered his answer.  
  
Rons face turned as red as his hair. All the girls giggled and looked coyly at Ginny who was looking at Neville, suddenly shy. He lowered his eyes and threw the ball to Alicia.  
  
"Truth" Alicia said simply.  
  
Harry leaned over and whispered something to Neville, he nodded and Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"Who did Hermione vote for?"  
  
Alicia smirked, "Harry, who else?"  
  
Harry smiled to himself and Hermione looked ready to strangle him.  
  
Alicia threw the ball to George who immediately said, "Dare."  
  
"I dare you . . ." Alicia started, "To let us girls give you a magical makeover!"  
  
George groaned, but he stood up and submitted to them.  
  
Alicia looked around the room and her eyes fell on Ginny.  
  
"Wanna go first?" 


End file.
